Effie and Haymitch: Quiting
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Haymitch finally quits his drinking. Rated M for language and content. PLEASE REVIEW! :D


Walking down the stairs into Haymitches kitchen, I see him on the sofa, asleep. Probably drank a lot last night and passed out. I've lived here for 3 years and his drinking habits haven't changed. It's sad really, him and his damn drinking. I love him and I don't wont him dying because of a liver failure.

"Haymitch, sweety, wake up please." I say while poking his shoulder.

"Ugh..." He moans sleepily. "What do you want?" He asks roughly.

"I said wake up dammit!"I yell into his ear and push him off the sofa.

"Dammit woman!" He yells and stands up wobbly.

"I said wake up!" I yell. "Breakfast is in ten minutes! Be ready!" I shake him and then go into the kitchen.

I fix eggs and milk, that's all I can make, and yell at Haymitch to come eat.  
He walks in limply and sits beside me and starts to eat. I watch him intently as he eats his portion."What is it woman?!" He yells.

"Can't a woman just look at her man without being yelled at?''I retort.

"Ugh. I'm going to the Hob later. Do you want anything?"

"I need some eggs and some buttons." I reply simply.

"Okay, make a list." He says.

"But I only need two things." I question.

"Yeah,now anyway. You'll ask for more later." He says. I shake my head. "Fine whatever."

We eat in silence for the rest of the meal and he stands when he's done. He goes up the steps and into our room, gets dressed and comes back down.

"Bye sweetheart." He says before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Bye love you!" He walks out the door.

When he returns he has three bags full of stuff. "IM BACK!" He screams as I'm in the shower.  
I scream and 'okay' back and continue in the shower.  
I finish and walk out of the bathroom in a short towel and my long blonde hair is soaked.

"What'd you get sweety?" I say to my husband.

"A lot..." He chuckles. He hands me two cakes from Peeta's and a bag of flour from the grocers.

"Woah!" I gasp and put the bags and cakes away. While I reach for the shelve and my towel slips off and falls to the floor, leaving me completely exposed.

"Ohh.." Haymitch gasps and put my towel back around me quickly. "There.."

"...thanks... Why are you suddenly being so nice?" I ask him as he embraces me and kisses my head.

"Cant a husband just be nice to his wife without being judged or questioned?" He chuckles.

"No you can't.'' I retort and push him away.

"Why?! Aren't you happy? " He says heated.

"No Haymitch, I'm not!" I scream and hold onto my towel. "We're always fighting and you're always drunk! I'm sick of it!" I scream before running up the stairs and into our room and lock the door.

"Effie! Open the door! Please!" Haymitch yells outside the door. "We need to talk!"

"Fine!" I say before opening the door.

"What is this all about?" Haymitch says sitting beside me, now robed. "Your not happy?"

"No I'm not happy, you're always drunk and you dont ever just hold me or talk to me. It always has to be sexual or physical. I love you, I do! I'm afraid im gonna lose you to liver failure or you doing something stupid while being drunk!" I yell. "Please Haymitch, stop the drinking."

"Is this what its all about?" He asks. "Me drinking? You could've told me. "

"I have told you before! Millions of times!" I start to sob. "I'm scared you'll die and leave me here alone!" He starts to hold me.

"Sweetheart, shhhh." He says comfortingly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

"Haymitch, nobody plans their death." I explain. "Please Haymitch, I'm not happy."

"You want me to quit? I'll quit. I promise." Haymitch says, smoothing back my hair out of my face.

"Really?" I smile.

"Yes." Haymitch nods.

"Haymitch you don't mean that. You've said this kind of stuff before with little success." I say.

"No, I mean it." He says again. "I love you and if you want me to stop I will."

"I love you." I say before kissing him on the lips.

"I love you to sweetheart." He replies before cupping my face in his rough, worn out hands and giving me a heated, deep, and passionate kiss.  
He slips his hand under my robe and grips my bare waist, the touch sending shivers down my back. I let out a small moan when he grabs my ass lightly and squeezes.

"Haymitch..." I moan as I claw at his back.

He continues to touch me. My ass, my breasts, and my waist. Haymitch lays me down on the bed and opens my robe completely and takes it off my arms.  
His touch always gets me excited, he's expert at this from the many years of fucking during the Hunger Games. Haymitch knows exactly what I like and exactly what gets me the hottest.  
Suddenly I feel a tickle around my middle and look down. Haymitch has found my middle and his hair is tickling my legs. He bends his head down and slowly licks my moist folds. "Haymitch..." I say as I throw my head back and moan.

He looks up at me, grins and then bends back down and flicks his tongue over my middle. I feel Haymitch enter a rough finger inside me, making me moan louder. Haymitch thrusts his finger in and out of me before adding another finger, exciting more moans out of me.

He loves it when I make moaning noises. Haymitch isn't the only one that knows how to get the other excited. I tug at his hair and moan louder and louder. I pull him back up to my lips and press his lips to mine. I taste myself on his lips, only adding to my arousal. Haymitch looks shocked that I pulled him up but I don't care. I claw at his shirt, managing to rip it off by the buttons, a few pop off. Haymitch slips his long, fat, tongue inside my mouth, grazing mine. I push his shirt off him and suck at his chest.

"Effieee..." He moans as I push on his erection. I rub his hard erection and excite more moans out of him.  
"Haymitch.." I grin at him.

"Oh good god Effie." He moans with his eyes closed. "Goddamnit!" He shouts as I unzip his pants and grab his erection.

I pump his cock in my hands, causing him to lightly cum. My hands moisten as I work his tip with my hand. I slip off his pants down to his thighs, bend my head down, take his cock in my mouth and work at his tip with my tongue.

"Effie!" Haymitch screams before pulling me up and pressing me against his body. "If you want me to last, let me have control." He chuckles.  
He lays be back down and positions himself above me. Haymitch leans down and licks my, already hard, nipples. "Ohh.." I shiver. Haymitch takes my left nipple in his mouth and rolls it.  
I writhe underneath him as he rubs my clit as he sucks my nipple.

"Oh so good." I gasp as I arch my back off the bed. Haymitch shifts his weight so that I can't lift off the bed and I'm stuck. Haymitch removes his hand from my middle and let's my nipple fall out of his mouth.

Haymitch takes his pants off the rest of the way, leaving him exposed since he doesn't wear underwear.

Takes my hips in his hands and positions himself for entry. Haymitch slowly, agonizingly, pushes himself in, making me yelp with pleasure. "Oh Haymitch..." I gasp. Haymitch slowly buries himself in the hilt and goes slow. "Haymitch! I'm not a child! Give it to me!" I yell at him desperately. He obliges before speeding up.

His hips click against mine as he thrusts back and forth, making me squirm and shiver. Ugh. He feels so good, buried inside me, thrusting himself inside of me as one. Haymitch thrusts inside three more times before I reach my climax. Haymitch pulls out of me, not yet reaching his. I give him a handjob, helping him climax before we are both side by side laying on my bed. Haymitch pulls me close to his chest, our bodies like a puzzle piece. We both fall asleep by each other, cradled by the other.

**Author Note: This is my first really good smut...I am finally get the hang of it! :D Sorry if there are some typos, I wrote this on my iPhone so yeah...Hope you like it! :D**


End file.
